


SouMako in little bits... of sweetness!

by MissChiara



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, SouMako - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiara/pseuds/MissChiara
Summary: As you can imagine from the title, this is a collection of stories about Sousuke and Makoto, and various moments of their life as a couple.The collection starts from the assumption that the two of them are already together. Despite this, Sousuke is constantly jealous of the friendship between Makoto and Haruka, because he sees the latter as a possible rival in love, or a person who may be more important to Makoto than him.Makoto always appears in the various chapters, but Sousuke is the real protagonist.Diabetes-alert! As usual I exaggerated with sugar; I just can not lose this bad habit of mine^^(English is not my language, and probably I made a lot of mistakes. Sorry! I hope you will enjoy my stories anyway).





	1. A new kind of fetish

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Bonny, who translated my stories from Italian into English: thank you very much for all your help!!!

A NEW KIND OF FETISH

 

_Rating: general audiences_

_Prompt: hot chocolate_

 

 **M** akoto loves hot chocolate. And Sousuke… well, Sousuke loves seeing him happy.That’s why they sometimes end in a cafè.

 

<< Today I made the kids in the swimming class try the relay race. Actually, it was more of a game, but at their age the important thing is that they gain confidence in the water. It was fun!>>

 

In between the phrases Makoto takes slow sips. He lifts the cup, tastes the sweet and dense liquid, smiles with his eyes, adds a few words, laughs, drinks again. Sousuke could stare at him for hours. No, “stare” is an euphemism. Sousuke is in absolute adoration of him, even if he’s not showing it, hiding behind a peaceful half smile and giving one-word answers, enough to keep the conversation alive. He’s afraid that, if he spoke, he would ruin the atmosphere.

If he formed longer sentences, the conversation would move onto him and break Makoto’s magic, which is intent on telling what made him happy that day. Chocolate makes him happy too, Sousuke can see it clearly.

Actually, with a little bother he notices that, as much as they love each other, in that moment chocolate relegated him as the minion and it is getting all of Makoto’s attention. It is almost to be jealous! Can you be jealous of an object?

Probably not, in fact what he is feeling isn’t exactly jealousy.

He feels left out. He would want to get in their way or, at least, to feel part of that bond.

Therefore, when a drop of hot chocolate accidentally falls from Makoto’s lifted teaspoon and crashes onto the back of his hand, it comes naturally for Sousuke to hold Makoto’s hand into his hands and take it to the lips to taste at least a bit of that happiness. Makoto- needless to say it - smiles.

 

<< You can have some, if you want>> Makoto says, offering Sousuke the cup.

 

<<No, thanks. That was enough>>.

 

It’s the truth. Sousuke could not explain it using words, but now he is satisfied. In his mind pops an old saying: “It’s not about quantity, it’s quality”. And tasting Makoto is something similar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto loves chocolate in general, but this feature was the main inspiration for this short story. Why not turn chocolate into a pretext? ^^


	2. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, English is not my native language and I can't use it properly.  
> Unfortunately, I translated this chapter all by myself without any help, and I surely made a lot of mistakes.  
> So please, if you want to give me advice or if you want to tell me something about my stories feel free to contact me. I'll be glad to correct my mistakes ^^  
> You can find my e-mail address in my profile. Thank you very much.

**BLACKOUT**

_Rating: general audiences_

_Prompt: dinner by candlelight_

 

 

They've just sat at the table when suddenly the power goes out, leaving them in total darkness. Not even the smallest flicker of light passes through the windows in the moonless night.

«I can’t see anything. The power must have gone out in the entire block.»

Sousuke takes Makoto's hands and squeezes them. They are shaking slightly.

«Are you afraid of the dark?» he asks.

«No! Well, not really. But it makes me nervous. And it's not like I was expecting it!.»

Sousuke smiles in the darkness.

«I'll get a flashlight. I'll be right back. Don’t move.»

Makoto hears him walking away, moving carefully, touching the walls. He hears Sousuke rummaging through a drawer. Soon after a flashlight lights up the kitchen, making him squint.

When he opens his eyes, he notices that Sousuke is holding another object in his hand besides the flashlight: a candle.

«If we wait for the power to come back, the dinner will get cold. How about this? It'll be darker than with the flashlight, but it’s more romantic, don’t you think?»

«I didn’t expect you to be a romance type of guy!» says Makoto, laughing. «But it sounds good.»

Sousuke sits down and they resume the dinner. When Sousuke saw the candle along with the flashlight in the drawer, he took it without thinking; but now he must admit that it was a great idea. Having dinner by candlelight creates a special atmosphere, to such an extent that, instead of eating his gyoza, he hands his fork to Makoto.

«Try this.»

Makoto doesn't need to be asked twice.

Sousuke has never tried to feed him, but... Maybe it's the shadows, but Makoto seems incredibly cute. More than usual, at least.

Sousuke moves closer to him, brushing his cheek with his thumb.

«Would you really mind if we let the dinner cool down?»

«Sou...»

Makoto stops mid-sentence when the other blows out the candle and makes the kitchen dark once more.

«You're shivering... Is it the dark or...»

«Shut up... And finish what you were about to do...»

In the darkness their lips touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know (from the various anime / drama) that Makoto gets easily scared and Sousuke can cook pretty well. I put together these two features and this is the result... mah ...


	3. Odd kinks

ODD KINKS

 

_Rating: general audiences_

_Prompt: countdown_

 

53…52…51…

 

<<Sousuke, are you sure you really want to do it?>>

 

<<We have already gone this far, we can’t turn back anymore.>>

 

43…42...41…

 

<<Yes, but…>>

 

37...36...35…

 

<<What, do you regret it?>>

 

30...29...28…

 

<< No, it’s...I’m embarrassed.>>

 

<<You lost at jan ken pon, now you pay for your loss.>>

 

18...17...16…

 

<<I didn’t thought you would go this far.>>

 

<<Grit your teeth. It’s just for this time, I promise. Do it for me.>>

 

10...9...8...

 

Makoto sighs and closes his eyes. All right, he will go all the way!

 

3...2...1…

 

<<It’s midnight! Happy new year!>> Sousuke exclaims.

 

He puts closer to Makoto’s naked body, who is laying in front of him with his chest covered in osechi, the hashis and takes a datemaki.

 

<<I have always dreamt of eating New Year's osechi on a human plate, like in the big banquets!>>

 

Makoto covers his face with his hands, redder than the ebi which are decorating his belly button.

 

<<Promise me that no one will know this!>> he whispers spying from his fingers, the words muffled by the palms hiding his mouth.

 

<<Don’t worry, I will not leave any traces. I am going to lick even the plate.>>

 

Makoto doesn’t answer, but unexpectedly his reticence seems to ease. Apparently, that night, New Year's celebration won’t stop before dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan ken pon: it's Japan's stone paper scissors.  
> Osechi: Japan's typical New Year's cooking.  
> Datemaki: sweet omelette.  
> Ebi: shrimp.
> 
> I felt like writing something extremely stupid. Sorry!!!  
> Human plates are not so common in Japan, anyway!


	4. Oh, Maid-sama!

**Oh, Maid-sama!**

 

_Prompt: performing_

 

**I** t could be an evening like the others, if it wasn’t for that little thing: Makoto is holding, with an inquisitive look, a dress. He was ignoring the existence of this casually found dress, pretty weird in an only-guys loft: a black maid uniform with a frilly white apron and still more way too big for a girl, but conveniently perfect for a 180cm backstroke swimmer.

<<And what is it?>> he asks with a weird and threatening smile.

The tone is calm still there is something terrible about that. It’s like the calm before the storm.

<<A maid uniform>> Sousuke answers, exhibiting the best bored and inscrutable expression he has.

Actually, he knows perfectly why that dress is in the closet, but he wouldn’t confess it even under torture. He’d die of shame. Lying is the only way to get out of this. He knows nothing, he is an innocent little lamb! Who knows whether he’ll be able to go all the way?

<<I see. What’s this thing doing in our house?>>

<<I… I bought it by mistake on Internet>>.

Makoto doesn’t counter, instead he goes through the drawer to pull out a pair of over the knee socks and some lace culottes. 

<<Have you bought them by mistake too?>>

Sousuke doesn’t answers, but his firm look start trembling. Long seconds full of tension pass before Makoto’s suspicious expression melts into a smile.

<<Okay, I got it. For this time I’ll satisfy you. Just once, am I clear?>>

Only after some instants Sousuke realises he actually heard well. As soon as he understands the actual meaning of Makoto’s words he’d like to scream something along the line of:<<God exists, I have proofs!>>

He doesn’t just because his throat is dry as a sandbag. He swallows deeply and gets himself comfortable, anticipating the show.


	5. Nasty proposal

**NASTY PROPOSAL**

 

_Rating: general audiences_

_Prompt: countdown_

 

 

**T** hey have just finished making love.

Still curled up against Sousuke like a big cat purring, Makoto is falling asleep when an unexpected sentence cames up to his ear.

<<What if for once, just to change, we try to invite Nanase for a threesome?>>

His eyes widen and he suddenly sits like someone has poured over him a bucket of cold water.

<<Sousuke!>> he exclaims.

He doesn’t say anything else, realising from the sly look of his boyfriend, that he has just 

bite over Sousuke’s intentionally nasty prank.

Sousuke fulfilled his goal: he wanted to see his boyfriend’s cheeks becoming adorably red from shame.

<<I’m… I’m getting something to drink>>.

Makoto gets up and heads out of the room, while Sousuke giggles, turning on his side to have a better visual. From time to time he loves making fun of Makoto’s innocence, he’s so cute when he’s goofy! But… the smile dies on his lips as his assertive eye gets for a second something that shouldn’t be there, not even for such a short time:  _ a hint of doubt. _

What was that?! It was like, for a second, Makoto was seriously considering the proposal of being pressed between his boyfriend’s statuesque body and Nanase’s slender one, and then he pushed that away.  _ In a not very convinced way,  _ according to Sousuke.

The dark-haired boy feels a well known feeling biting him, a burning jealousy. Apparently, the prank turned against himself. His expression darken as he carves out a new dogma about their relationship: never make any hasty proposal to your boyfriend, because he may accept it!


End file.
